Absolute Human
by RinSatou
Summary: Android!AU. It's not hard to pretend to be someone you're not. Moreover if you have the exact same appearance with different casualties here and there. But being an experiment is another thing: you will be born as a weapon and die as a weapon. With altering memories, you can never be human. No matter what you do, you will always be a living lie. Isn't that too harsh?


**Hello hello hello heLLO HELLO!**

**im back after a long time of hiding from unfulfilled promises! Please don't hurt me! T^T**

**Im awfully busy and depressed and not to mention... Writer's block, and in its most severe case too. I'll try to catch up on fics for not a very long time but please tell me which you guys prefer for me to continue or dispose of, because I really need feedback.**

**This is a new story that I've thought of that was NOT affected by my writer's block. I swear I ditched math and english class and discussions (i just merely ignored the teacher speaking because that shit was too easy) just to write this on one of my notebooks. My english teacher caught me once and scolded me, but was paid off when she read it and complimented me on my 'wide imagination' and 'not-bad usage of vocabulary and grammar'. Too bad she didnt give me extra grade because of that :((((**

**Disclaimer; I don't own ANYTHING except the plot itself.**

**Sooo, enjoy the chappie everyone!**

* * *

><p>The rings of the bell signaled the end of the lunchbreak for the Touou Elementary School. It echoed through the rather empty hallways and outside the playground, where all students were bunched over, playing.<p>

Many children sighed and groaned in disappointment, deeming the end of their play times. They gathered their toys or any playing equipment they have brought with them and took turns to throw them in the wooden toy box right beside the big door leading inside the building.

It is a wonderful day to play outside or just relax, the sun rays are calm enough to not darken any skin or drop a sweat. The wind rivaled the heat and instead, it gave away a rather breezy weather that's enjoyed to all. Well, I wouldn't say all.

The children ran and chased each other until they reached the school, littering the hallways with small bunches of mischiefs and innocence. Some students tripped but paid no mind as they stood up and continued running to their respective classrooms.

The doors shut close and only muffled voices could be heard. The sound of quiet footsteps filled the hallways. A light bluenette suddenly came into view and was carrying random toys in his arms. His feet stopped taking steps and those cerulean orbs scanned the hallways for any signs of life. Finding none, he continued walking until he reached the first classroom, he picked up a toy, stuffed bear, and threw one near the door.

He passed the second classroom and threw another toy, a toy car, near its door. The third is the faculty room and there are muffled voices inside too, he threw three blocks of Lego's near its door.

Passing the other classrooms, he threw random toys near its doors until he reached the last one, which is his classroom. He put down the box next to the door and entered the room, seeing his classmates in their respective seats and their advisor calling out the attendance.

Mr. Wakamatsu, their advisor, didn't even notice him enter so the light bluenette just silently closed the door and walked his way to the back seat next to the window. His ears perked up once he sat down, attention going to the teacher.

"Okay, so we only have one absentee. Shall we start then?" Mr. Wakamatsu announced and picked up the whiteboard marker, ready to write the lesson for today.

The light bluenette raised his hand lightly and spoke up, "Umm... Excuse me. I'm actually present."

Silence.

"EHHH!?" His classmates almost shouted in unison as their faces showed shocked expressions. Mr. Wakamatsu's eyes widened and he breathed in deeply.

"I-I called out for you yet you didn't answer!" He pointed out at the light bluenette and the latter sighed, putting up an unemotional act.

"I was calling out that I'm present but I guessed that you didn't hear me, so I simply remained quiet." The light bluenette deadpanned and pointed out the same, though it was hundred percent a lie.

More silence.

"But... We didn't hear you." One of his classmates blurted out.

The light bluenette sighed softly and gave his classmate a defeating look, "Actually, I think you were all too busy with each other so you guys didn't hear me. Ignorance."

All his classmates quietened down as they stared at their almost invisible cerulean classmate. Mr. Wakamatsu composed himself and coughed lightly to gather attention.

"Well then. Let me rephrase it. Kuroko Tetsuya?" The advisor read his name out loud and looked pointedly at Kuroko.

The cerulean haired child raised his hand and stared up at his teacher, "Present."

* * *

><p>"Aominecchi did it! I promise I didn't do anything! It was an accident, please don't kill me Akashicchi!" A blonde kneeled down on the ground and clasped his hands together, begging for forgiveness and called for the captain in the other room. A dark bluenette kneeled down with him and his dead eyes stared at the ground, his hope for living long gone.<p>

"Oi, stand up you two and explain to us what you guys did." A bespectacled greenhead pushed back his glasses with his bandaged hands and glared at both. The two trouble-makers bowed their heads in defeat.

Akashi is in the other lab room, examining something in the table and at the same time, checking the stability of a small particle in a glass eclipse with some sort of chemicals inside to preserve that particle, and some tubes at the side to change the chemicals. The redhead sighed, abandoned his mistakes research, slid the door open and turned his head and glanced at the two. "Well?"

Kise raised his head and his eyes were red from the forced tears that came out, "I'm so sorry Akashicchi! Both Aominecchi and I had a slight miscalculation with the chemical reactions of different elements and we accidentally mixed up the Xenon! W-We didn't know that it would lead to this."

"We were actually testing out some thesis that we both figured out just last week. We didn't want to do it without telling you guys because there were some... casualties that may happen, even though it's not really that assured. We were actually supposed to add in more Element 11 but the test tubes in the collection were oddly... mixed up. I only noticed when I was pouring it already." The dark bluenette blurted out and looked up at Midorima, who was now shaking his head in disappointment. Akashi was long gone, the door shut close with the redhead inside.

"You guys know that this is our most important research. We've worked for six years developing this project. I know that we aren't close to completing it, but that doesn't mean that we have to be careless about it." Midorima crossed his arms and side glanced at the door where Akashi is at, who was unusually quiet in the background.

The greenhead narrowed his eyes and wondered out loud. "But who in their right minds mixed up the test tubes?"

The door opened and Murasakibara came in, munching on some random snack; he looked at the situation inside the lab and he recalled what Midorima asked a second ago. His face slowly turned from confusion, in thought, realization, and a tad bit guilty.

"Mido-chin, I think I mixed up the tubes."

"Eh? Murasakibara?" The green orbs widened as he looked at the purple haired teen. "Why?"

Murasakibara scratched the back of his head and walked up to them, "I kinda mistook one of the test tubes as Kool Aid. Because Akachin punished me yesterday and didn't let me buy any snacks and juices, so I was kinda dazed and I almost drank two chemicals. I mixed them up, and I put some live microbiotics in all of them so that I know that it's poison and one sip will kill me."

Kise's eyes widened at the unusually long but stupid explanation. The giant scratched the back of his head and apologized eventually, sitting down in one of the seats and put down his chips. Murasakibara went back to his research and arranged some files in the drawers. The bluntness of said giant never ceased to surprise them.

Midorima sighed and looked back at both yellow and dark blue. "Well, looks like we're all at fault here." He pushed back his glasses and sighed deeply. Kise stood up and sat down in his individual office chair and examined his research papers, Aomine went and rearranged the test tubes.

"We still have the research history here, but the reaction time may make us wait." Kise pointed out, grabbing all his papers and walking in the direction of the computer. He turned on the printer and scanner then made copies of each research material.

Aomine picked up one tube to another and examined each, picking up another tube where the chemicals were mixed and put them back to their rightful labels. Akashi remained unusually quiet, not even announcing what their punishments will be. The greenhead made big strides to the other room, sliding the door open and closing it for privacy, then glanced at Akashi. The redhead looked really focused, then a surprised look crossed his eyes.

Midorima noticed that and he turned to the redhead. "Akashi?" The redhead seemed to be looking at something under the microscope at a long period of time and the carrot's calls were ignored. The latter narrowed his eyes and called again. "Akashi!"

Akashi raised one of his hands and showed his palm, gesturing that he should wait.

Curious, Midorima neared the redhead and peeked at what he's looking at. It was a pinched sample from the chemical particles. He switched his gaze to the computers that was showing the intensity of the reaction, but the measure was turned off.

Midorima sat down on one of the office chairs near Akashi and turned on the measures. It loaded for a minute and Akashi is still not moving away from the microscope. Midorima entered the lab password and the tubes inside the test eclipse bubbled. His eyes widened once the intensity was shown.

_Intensity: 84%...87%...73%..._

And more counting. It's numbers are higher than 50%,which is their goal. But these numbers are way more than he imagined. He's dumbstruck and he doesn't know if he should be happy or confused or angry.

"Shintarou..." Akashi suddenly called, finally leaning away from the microscope. His heterochromatic eyes wide and filled with gaiety. Midorima almost jumped, looking back at Akashi.

The redhead just stepped away from the table, staring at the test particles. Midorima got the signal and he stood up, walking to the table and elevated his hand to grab the wheel of the microscope. He turned the wheel slowly to zoom in and observe.

Midorima saw a weird looking atom connected to another atom... Wait... Connected?

"Akashi, how did these two connect?!" His eyes were wide as he looked back to question the redhead; but then, he saw the other's expression not that different from his.

"Just..." Akashi started, then he gulped. "Just watch it."

Midorima thought it was a bit weird that Akashi had that expression, so he quickly went back and looked at the particles. The atom was still weird looking, connected to another one. But as minutes pass, it seemed to be... stretching?

Akashi seemed to notice Midorima's impatient vibes, so he raised the switch, making it go '60%' and higher. The greenhead removed his glasses this time, watching the atom seriously as some changes occurred. The atom was stretching, and stretching and... It broke?!

"You saw it didn't you...?" Akashi almost whispered. Midorima watched the atom stretch some more, bending in an almost impossible angle; then it simply split into two. His jaw almost dropped; Midorima ran to the nearest cable drawer and opened it, taking out a particular cable and a video camera.

The greenhead inserted the cable on one of the connectors on the microscope and the other end to the connector of a video camera and he recorded it. He turned back to Akashi who's shocked demeanor is still lingering in his face, making him motionless like a doll.

"Akashi..."

The redhead seemed to hear him and looked up, waiting for another word.

"This... This is a scientific breakthrough!" Midorima exclaimed with a grin. Akashi's eyes widened, then eventually softened to a soft smile. "I'll... tell the others. Then punish them later." The heterochromatic scientist walked away and slid the door open.

Midorima waved and turned back to watch the spectacular film of an atom working like a cell, "I'll be counting on you to thank them too."

He watched as more atoms cloned themselves and duplicated.

* * *

><p>"Atoms." The light bluenette simply answered with his hand still up. Everyone grew quiet for a second, then some snorted in laughter. Mr. Wakamatsu sweat dropped.<p>

"It's...close. But that's not the right answer. Now why don't you try again, Kuroko-kun?" The professor smiled slightly. He lifted the textbook and recited the question once again, "What are the building blocks of life?"

Kuroko remained quiet, analyzing the question again. He opened his mouth and, "Atoms." he repeated. By now, all of his classmates are laughing, even the shyest ones chuckled.

Mr. Wakamatsu sighed in defeat. "Kuroko-kun. We learned this yesterday. I'd understand that you may have forgotten but you should've went over your notes for once."

The phantom tilted his head in confusion. He reached down to his bag and took out his notebook. Pale fingers went over the notes and pages as everyone watched him. His cerulean orbs scanned the written text.

"Well?" One of his nerdy clasśmates asked impatiently, annoyance present in his face. Mr. Wakamatsu drummed his fingers and waited as he was always patient.

Finally, Kuroko looked up and frowned. "This is wrong.", he stood up slowly. "Atoms are the building blocks of life." He announced.

"Says who?" A blonde classmate asked, almost ready to laugh again. Kuroko didn't look at her, he just looked down.

"Says the Nebula."

Mr. Wakamatsu froze and looked like he wanted to sprint and grab the young boy, but that would be hella suspicious. His grip on the table tightened and tensed, sweat starting to form on his forehead. He is obviously nervous, but nobody seemed to notice except the light bluenette.

Kuroko chuckled, "Why so nervous, Wakamatsu-sensei?" The latter opened his mouth to say something, yet his mind formed no coherent words or excuses. Like a gaping fish Kuroko presumes?

Finally, the professor has a voice, "H-How did you know about that?" He stuttered. Kuroko's classmates looked up in confusion and the word 'Nebula' seemed to float in their curious minds once they say their sensei's reaction.

"I know. I knew ever since I was born. No...way past than my birth." The light bluenette answered, rubbing his arm. He seemed to fiddle with his elbow, and pushed the tip. A weird sound and click hovered over it.

One of the students stood up and asked, "Sensei, what's a Nebula?" Innocent curiosity of the children peaked as hushed whispers filled the room.

Mr. Wakamatsu's nervous demeanor made Kuroko smile, elevating his hand that he fiddled with earlier. He folded his fingers in a figure that represents a gun.

"Nebula, a scientist underground organization that partners with the yakuza for funds. Their recent project involves a humanoid android, thus, massacring people in hopes for their projects. Duplication of organs, skin, and the brains by raw programming. They use raw ones that belonged to the corpses that they were responsible of." The tealette explained matter-of-factly. He eyed his classmates and a sad smile twitched up, "So you guys are infected. I apologize for that."

They just raised their eyebrows at the 'weird' boy.

Mr. Wakamatsu dropped his hand and reached for something in his pocket; but before he could even touch his goal, a force pushed his hand back and red pooled his white dress shirt. His eyes widened and looked around, looking for a sign of a gun. He saw Kuroko's hand still pointed at him. His expression turned to fear when he stared at the hole on the tip of Kuroko's finger, light smoke rising and starting to decease.

His hand numbed and he couldn't obtain the usual control; he couldn't move his hand and reach for the device in his pocket. Kuroko showed him a sad look, "Oh? Can't move your hand? Did I hit a nerve?"

The children in the classroom went on a rampage and ran for the door. Multiple hands tried to pull on the handle; but efforts ungranted, it was locked. All of them shouted for help, they clawed at the wall, they cried. They could also hear the shouts on the other classrooms, and it seemed like they were trapped too. Wakamatsu fell down on his ass and his eyes lost one shade of hope.

"What the fuck are you?!" The _professor _shouted, inching himself away from the light bluenette as the latter slowly walked his way in the teacher's desk.

"Hmm, tell me. Do you know what this is, sensei?" Kuroko showed a black small boxy device that had a red button: it looked too cliche.

Wakamatsu's eyebrows creased, "A trigger of some sort..."

Kuroko cocked his 'handgun' and glanced at the noisy bunch on the door, "They should really stay away from the door, else they won't survive this. But it's not like I want survivors. They're all infected aren't they?" He directed the nozzle at the middle of the professor's forehead.

Wakamatsu just closed his eyes and leaned back until the back of his head hit the blackboard. Kuroko took that as a 'yes' and played with the black device, rubbing the red button in small eclipses. "Don't." Wakamatsu muttered.

"Hm?" Kuroko spared him a curious glance.

"Don't hurt them. They're too young..."

The cerulean orbs widened for a second, an amused chuckle went out his mouth: and it turned into bright laughter. He elevated his hand and wiped a crocodile tear off his eyes. "Isn't that your objective? Not just hurt them, rather, kill them. And use them for research purposes. Just how desperate are you guys?" His smile turned into a frown.

Wakamatsu slumped in defeat, hope long lost in his eyes. Kuroko cocked the gun, dropping silver-coated bullets; then he replaced them with green-coated bullets. "This will assure your death." He cocked the gun again, pushing the nozzle on the professor's temple.

Wakamatsu looked up with dead-looking eyes and muttered out, "What are you...?"

Kuroko shrugged and got the black device in his hand, placing is thumb on the red button. The professor gave him a pleading look to just _stop_, but it fell to blind eyes. The pale thumb pushed on the red button and the toys scattered on the hallways, near the doors, and the faculty rooms exploded in a wild mess; a red wave came with it and heated everything up in a distance, deliberately cooking up the children and teachers inside the classroom until only some gooey red substance bubbled along with the melted walls and metal doors.

Wakamatsu watched, mortified, at the children being cooked up by the red wave. Their screams deafening and the smell of burning raw flesh filled the room. It left nothing but a pile of grinded organs and some cooked skin near the door. It was quiet except for the sizzling noise from the bloody pile and melted walls.

Kuroko's eyes shone at the effect of the bomb, "Hoh... It works perfectly. As expected of Akashi-kun." He returned his gaze to Wakamatsu who's hand was down to reach for something in his pocket.

'_Bang!' _

Kuroko wiped the splatter of blood and brain matter off his cheek and stared at it, "I was hoping to bring you there alive too... But I think this is way better than the torture that Akashi-kun gives." He slapped his palms together in a praying motion. "I'm sorry."

He looked at the bloody mess at the door, "I'm sorry." He let his hands fall down and made the gun nozzle sink back into his artificial skin. "This is... such a mess."

Kuroko stood up and avoided the cooked children and went out to the hallways, looking around as he walked. He saw more cooked flesh, one room after the other. He spared a glance at the melted toys in each room and closed his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

He stepped out of the school and looked back: he stood there, motionless. The school looked deserted in the wide field of grass and one road, it looked nice and relaxing. The tealette didn't know what he should feel about this, but it isn't like its his first. It's just... killing kids in big numbers wasn't really his forte. It felt wrong, yet right. He stared at his hands and the black device on one of them. He can still hear the voice of Wakamatsu linger in his mind,

'_What are you...?'_

Kuroko looked down and his eyes blurred, water dripping down his eyelashes to his cheeks and to the ground. "I'm..." He stroked the other red but smaller button of the black device. Kuroko made a head start and ran away fast, from the school. He made sure to aqcuire a great distance until he stopped. He looked up and acknowledged the school once more and then elevated his hand with the device.

"I'm human..."

Kuroko pressed the button so hard that the device cracked.

The school exploded and a big red wave swallowed it whole, leaving another melted mess of cement and iron.

"I'm... human."

He walked away without another word.

* * *

><p><strong>So! How was it! Was it nice! Was it corny? should I continue it? Please tell me in the reviews or just simply press that favourite or follow button right there ne?~<strong>

**Watch out for more updates on my recent stories or maybe, some new stories! Sorry for late updates though, im extremely busy and a lil' depressed!**

**See you next chappie~**


End file.
